She's My Best Friend
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: When Fred asks Katie for advice concerning a girl she likes, it nearly kills her to help him while at the same time dealing with falling in love with him.


**AN: Hello people of Earth and Connecticut! So, I know I have stories I should be working on, but I'm really having fun writing random one-shots, so, uh, here's another one!**

*********

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: DAAAYNAAA!**

**Dayna: (Sleepily) Yeah-huh? (Looks at clock) Aly it's almost midnight!**

**Me: Yep, do my disclaimer for me.**

**Dayna: Ugh! Aly doesn't own Twilight. (Falls back asleep)**

**Me: (Elbows her hard in the ribs)**

**Dayna: I mean…uh…Parry Hotter…**

**Me: Uh…close enough!**

*********

"Hey Kates!" Fred said cheerfully as he walked into the empty (except for me) Gryffindor common room.

I was attempting to study for an upcoming transfiguration exam. Attempting meaning I was laying across the top of one of the couches with my Transfiguration book lying across my chest.

"Yeah Fred?" I asked, glad to have an excuse to take a break from "studying".

"Well, I asked George for some advice"-I snorted, but he continued as if he hadn't heard me-"And he suggested I talk to you about it."

"Now _that_ is good advice," I said, laughing, "Come and tell me what the problem is," I added, patting the couch I was laying across the top of.

He sat down, leaning back so that his head was leaning against the side of my stomach. Some people may think that was a little too close for comfort, but that's just how it was with me and Fred.

"Well, there's this girl," he began.

"Uh-huh," I said casually, trying to ignore the fact that my heart had just dropped into my stomach. A girl?

"Well, I really like her," he told me. "But I don't know how to tell her."

"Tell my about her," I said, absently playing with a piece of his hair. Okay, I'll admit it, I was dying to know what kind of girl caught his interest. While I had spent the last two years telling myself I wasn't falling for my best friend, I had finally conceded. Of course, he didn't need to know that.

"Well, she's really beautiful," he started, and I resisted the urge to say something along the lines of, "Of course."

"She could get good grades if she'd shut up in class once in a while. She's loud, and gets really obnoxious and she's constantly being sarcastic."

Why was he falling for some loud obnoxious girl? Why not me!?

"But she's also really funny," he said, and I could practically _hear_ him grinning. "And she's really nice to everyone even when they don't deserve it. And she always knows what to say when she sees me sad."

"She's sounds amazing," I said, my heart breaking. I was used to Fred being with girls, but he'd never talked about any of them like he talks about this girl.

"She is," he said. "But how should I tell her?"

"Well," I said. "You could get her a flower. Not flowers, but flower, singular. Give it to her, then tell her you think she's really amazing and you don't think you've ever felt like this before. Tell her you really like her and will she please go out with you."

"Thanks Kates," he said, getting up off the couch. "You're the greatest!"

"Any time," I told him, swallowing hard. Fred was my best friend, and as hard as it was to see him with someone else, best friends have a responsibility to help each other.

"Are you sure it'll work?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Definitely," I said.

"That's good," he said as he walked out. "I don't want things to be weird. She's my best friend." He finished just as he stepped out of the portrait hole, which was a good thing because I fell of the back of the couch and landed hard on the floor. As I pulled myself up, I couldn't stop the tears any more.

I thought I was his best friend.

I heard the portrait hole open and was vaguely aware that I had tears in my eyes and falling had ruined my hair.

"Kates!?" a familiar voice asked, shocked. "What did you do to yourself? I've been gone half a minute!"

I turned to face Fred, who was holding a single rose.

"Why are you back here?" I asked, blatantly ignoring his question.

"Well," he said, walking over to me. "My best friend told me to tell you that I've never felt like this before. I really like you, and will you please go out with me?"

I sat there for a moment, dumbstruck.

"She promised me it would work," he said, sticking out his bottom lip as he shoved the rose in my direction.

I started laughing hysterically, and his face fell. "So, no?" he asked, looking like someone's just thrown his heart on the ground and done the Mexican Hat Dance on it.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Fred Weasely," I told him, still laughing. "Making me think I wasn't your best friend, and nearly breaking my heart as you talked about some other girl who I could never-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. "You really think all those things about me?" I asked quietly.

He grinned. "Of course," he told me.

I threw my arms around him and finally, after two years of denying my love for my best friend, kissed him.


End file.
